hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Administration
'The Administation '''is a stable consisting of The Miz and Triple H, who serve as leaders, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns), Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, Curtis Axel, and Ryback. History Debut and Title Holdings (2013-present) The Administration officially formed at the October 6th pay-per-view, Battleground, where they interfered in the two main events. In the first of these two match interferences, The Miz employed The Shield to attack Wade Barrett and Zack Blaze, allowing for Mr. Kennedy to pin Dolph Ziggler and win the World Heavyweight Championship. Additionally, earlier in the night, Curtis Axel won the Intercontinental Championship from Cody Rhodes. In the second mattch interference, Triple H, Ryback, Curtis Axel, and The Shield tore down the Hell in a Cell cell that the WWE Championship main event match was taking place in. They then proceeded to attack everybody just as Jacob Cass was about to pin Chris Jericho. Due to this interference Daniel Bryan was able to pin CM Punk to win the title, although he never joined The Administration. During this interference, Ryback injured Chris Jericho's arm, effectively taking him out of action for an indefinite period of time. This interference caused Team Cass vs Team Administration to be set up as the traditional tag team match at next month's Survivor Series PPV. On the October 11th edition of Smackdown, Mr. Kennedy and The Shield attacked Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, and Zack Blaze during a #1 Contender's Match to determine who would fight Mr. Kennedy for his title at Survivor Series, resulting in a no-contest. After the show, Assistant General Manager Teddy Long made a 3v3 tag match involving these three competitors and The Shield in which the former won by submission, establishing Long as an enemy of the Administration. On the October 14th edition of RAW, Triple H tried to rally the heel wrestlers behind him against Cass, and payed special attention to the ones Cass had defeated earlier in the year like Curtis Axel, Randy Orton and Damien Sandow, however Sandow stated he would rather be caught in a room with Jason Vorhees then Triple H. Triple H responded by putting Sandow in a handicap match against the Shield in which Sandow failed to win. Also during this episode, Cass set up a match between Axel, and Ryback to face Wade Barrett and Zack Blaze. The match ended in a no contest after both teams ran into the ring. On the October 16th edition of WWE Main Event, Cass faced Randy Orton in a tables match which Cass failed to win after the Shield put him through a table with a ''Secret Service. Following the match, Triple H offered Cass a spot in the Administration, which Cass responded with a Stunner and was speared by Roman Reigns. On the October 18th edition of Smackdown, Shield members Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns beat Sami Zayn and RVD, respectively, in singles matches using cheap strategies, making Zayn and RVD enemies of the Administration. In the same edition, Mr. Kennedy and Ryback defeated Zack Blaze and Wade Barrett in a gauntlet tag team match, where the latter had to fight the Prime Time Players and the Real Americans first. During the no-disqualification main event match on this edition of Smackdown between Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton, Roman Reigns accidentally speared Randy Orton, knocking him out and costing him the match. This created tension between Reigns and his Shield/Administration teammates. Category:Heel Category:Group